


Family

by Doppelspat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Interspecies, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teratophilia, Vampires, monster love, oh haha, this is from a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelspat/pseuds/Doppelspat
Summary: You are a vampire hunter, known for their skill and versatility. Able to handle each and every problem that comes your way. Yet one day you encounter a lair that is far stronger than any before.It isn't until you reach the Lord of the lair, that you notice what it truly means to lose.





	Family

A step, almost gingerly in its efforts and you allow yourself to breathe as no sound reaches your ear. You had thought that the seemingly old flooring would creak but no, silence. Maybe the vampire who lives here cares more for his mansion than you thought he would?

Your information broker had given you the whereabouts and it had taken you some time to actually locate this lair but still, you finally had found it.  
You grin, stepping out into the hallway, after you made sure one more time that no one was there.  
Behind you is only the dark. Well, that and the vampires you have already killed. Killed. You almost chuckle. A strange word to use for creatures who are actually not even alive.  
“Still, I need to be careful. The lord of this lair is surely more dangerous than all his underlings. It’s always the case.”  
And you know what you are talking about. After all, you aren’t a cryptid hunter for nothing. If there is a beast that hurts the general human population, it is your job to step in.  
So you do.

Somehow you feel calm and nervous at the same time. Of course killing a vampire is never easy but here even his underlings had been strong. This is unusual. Normally they are not yet in a position where they can use their powers. Too recently changed to allow for this too happen.

You open the next door, seeing nothing much either. Yet another of those dark rooms. Readying your stake once more, you step inside, jumping when the door closes behind you with an audible slam. Darkness, you and most likely something more.

“I take it you are the one who killed my family?” Your thoughts stop and you turn to where you had heard the voice. The vampire. And as if to prove it right, you can slowly see a face in the darkness, illuminated by the flicker of a candleflame. Bright orange and dark shadows dance over its pale surface and there is no doubt in you, that you found the leader.   
“You come into my home and kill my family. What are you, if not a monster? Don’t be angry if I don’t reach out to you in greeting. Be glad instead that I did not snap your neck yet.”  
You want to say something, you really do, but the only reaction your body seems to allow is a shiver that runs down your spine. You soon notice why. His eyes have you in an almost iron like grip, never once looking away or blinking. “I could have snapped it five times over. You call yourself a hunter and then proceed to be this careless? Although I must give you credit for not once getting hurt in the fights against my family.”

Red eyes, seemingly piercing your whole being. It only takes a moment, but when you blink, he is at your side, standing mere inches away from you. Still his gaze never wavers and you begin to notice more. His dark hair seems magnificent against the pale skin, making both of it pop so much more. A small smile which hides the fangs. Pearly needles who always appear when he opens his mouth to adress you.   
“You are a mere human, am I correct?”  
Your nod is careful, slow, showing just how much you do not trust this whole situation. “My family was with me for long. We did not meet a human in a long time either. Well none, who declared themselves hunter. You do, don’t you?” You feel yourself nodding again. “And you want to get rid of beasts who endanger humans, right? That’s why you are here.” A slender finger reaches out to stroke along your chin. “To kill me, is this not the truth? Is this not your goal?”

“Y-Yes.” Your voice is shaky and you almost curse yourself for it. Why show weakness now, of all times?  
“Well, human. You surely know that I am no easy target, yes? I won’t lose to a mere human.” You try to avert your gaze but find, that you really don’t want to. “I could lend you a hand to ease your task though, if you want me to? Of course I expect a trade. It would be disastrous for me if word got out that I do things for free. No. A trade it is.”  
“What do you want?”  
“A, how forward. Well, you killed my family. My friends and lovers.” He leans foward, now being mere inches away from your face. “You don’t know how good a human feels. How powerful you feel when one succumbs to you. Or do you?” His finger, still under your chin, pushes it upward in a way, that makes you only see his eyes. There is nothing else, nothing which seems to be on your mind. “So, what do you say? Do you allow it?”  
“Is this not…wrong?” Was it? Why do you say that?

“A hunter trading with a vampire? Well yes, but who is to say something against it? It is only us two here. And if the hunter says yes, what is the problem really. So human, what do you say. Do you want this trade? I can help make your job easier, I promise.”  
A last part of your brain seems to want to say something, yet you really can’t concentrate on that, seeing as you are listening to the soft sigh of the vampire instead. It had sounded beautiful, even through your muddy mind. As beautiful as he looks.   
Yes, he is right. You want this trade and you want to help him, no matter what he thinks you should do.

A smile appears on his face, fangs beared, but you still only see those red eyes which are not letting go. Grabbing your hand, he leads you further into the room, finally sinking down into an expensive looking chair.  
“Well, on your knees then.”  
Of course. You will do what he asks.  
The grin on his face grows as you feel the wooden flooring touch your knees and your hands reach out to open his trousers. This is what he actually asks of you, is it not? His eyes seem to demand it. You can see the tent in his pants, which is now before you, free from every restriction. You have brought him this far? You? A smile appears on your face, which earns a chuckle from him.  
“I take it that you know what you have to do?”

You bring your hands to your mouth, slowly letting your tongue circle the fingers. A show, all for the vampire, who does not seem to miss even a second of it. Your fingers are glistening when you finally reach out for him, the hardness of his dick cold under your fingers. Slowly your fingers glide over him, sliding, stroking, before you decide to use your nails, slowly and carefully letting them scrape along the length as well. A low groan asnwers you before his hands shoot forward, grabbing your wrists and holding them secure.  
“Use your mouth, human. Can you do this? You want to please me, don’t you?”  
Of course you want to! Leaning down a bit further, you let your tongue wander along the underside of his dick, tracing veins until you reach the head, where you let it circle lazily. He tastes wonderful and you are sure that you can stay like this forever, but a part of you wants to taste even more. Slowly, you take him into your moth, inches just, before you let your tongue circle again, to let him feel the warmth of your mouth. You are almost sure that you can feel him pulsing in your mouth, his groans egging you on.  
He seems to like what you do, his hips moving against you, hoping to thrust even deeper into the warm wetness of your mouth. Inch after inch you take him in, marveling at how he can fill your throat like this. Is he big? You can’t tell.

Finally your nose reaches his body and you take a deep breath, taking in a slightly nutty aroma. He smells so good and you feel another shiver run down your back.  
“Ah…hh. You are doing well.”  
You look up, trying to find his face. Almost it seems to you, as if his eyes are rolled back but somehow you still see them. They still tell you to go on, to please this vampire. His mouth is open, letting groans leave him in intervals, whenever he is not moaning. “So very…very well.”  
A proud chuckle tries to leave you, yet all it does is to send vibrations through your throat, which earn another moan from the vampire. This one has almost been hectic.

Slowly you pull your head back, letting your tongue discover every inch of his flesh, before he finally leaves you, dick wet and warm with your saliva. Just when you put the tip back in, a lurch rocks your body, his hands almost spearing you. He has pulled you back onto him, using your hair as handlebars, for the rhythm he picks. You relax your jaw, trying to make your throat do the same.  
You are like a toy to him. A tool used to sate his lust, made only for him to thrust into you over and over again. You are powerless against his might. So powerless. It feels to you, as if little electric sparks are dancing inside your body, letting you feel stimulus too.

A moan escapes your lips, drowned in his own, steadily increasing groans. Minutes seem to drip into each other, filled only with the sounds of his lust, until a last powerful thrust lets your head come to rest on his belly. The vampire’s body seems to shake and you take one last breath, before you feel something cold hit your tongue. It is tangy almost, salty to a fault but you feel that it will be a waste to let anything drip past your lips. And so you happily gulp down every last drop, until he finally stops, leaving your used mouth fully.  
But even if he leaves you, you feel more full than you had done before and his taste still lingers on your tongue.

Soft, almost nonexistent in it’s touch, his hand ghosts over your hair, pulling at it to make you stand up.   
“Well done, my human. Now for my part of the trade.”  
And before you can react or even think about what is happening, you feel his teeth pierce your skin. Blood is oozing almost directly from the wound, before it is lapped up by his waiting tongue.   
You feel yourself getting weaker, knees giving way and making you land in his embrace, where you stay until he had enough. It is then that he bites into his own finger, pushing the bloddy wound into your own wound and a hazy part of your mind screams, realizing what just happened.  
You would be his now. His family. A vampire.  
“See, with this your job is done. No more hunting and thus much easier too, don’t you think?”  
And with his words, the vampire venom starts to spread through your veins, igniting you as it slowly travels towards your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
